Little Gibbs
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: What happens when One Leroy Jethro Gibbs reverts back to a boy no more than three with No recollection of ever being a day older. Baltimore Detective Tony is in for a huge surprise
1. Chapter 1

It's been a huge while Since I've put out any kind of work. I will also be finishing my previous projects

-Gibbs

All characters are property of NCIS and CBS. This story is very much Tony and Gibbs Centric and rather AU I fudged Tony's age a wee bit I'm assume Gibbs would be 55 and Dinozzo 35 in modern 2012 NCIS. What happens when Gibbs reverts back into little Gibbs and has No recollection of ever being more than a boy?

Retired Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been working for NIS ( Navy Investigation Service) for fifteen years, quite a long time. Some would say almost a career. He'd seen Mike Franks move on to an NIS consulting position in Hawaii. Franks overcame his smoking problem but he still had his eyes set for bikini clad women. Ducky the quirky coroner had found love with a blond named Thelma and had taken early retirement and settled down in his native homeland. Gibbs was happy for the two men however he couldn't say the same for his life. Gibbs felt so alone.

Things were not the same at NIS with out Franks and Dr. Mallard the new senior agent who transferred from Rota was a complete douche. He clearly favoured any agent who wasn't Jethro Gibbs thats why Gibbs found himself walking through the frozen streets of Baltimore after his so called boss left his ass behind because it took a little too long for the Barista to make his coffee. The weather wasn't particularly bad, the wind wasn't strong but it sure was cold, lost in thought Gibbs slipped on a patch of ice whacking his head on the fire hydrant. He tried to fight the on coming darkness but still over took him.

Little Jethro Gibbs was really cold. When the little boy woke up he had no idea where his was, it certainly was not his bed. Jethro was really scared, he couldn't see his mommy or daddy anywhere. He remembered his daddy saying if he ever got lost, he was to stay exactly where he was until he saw a police man or him or mommy. So Jethro huddled up inside the really big coat and stayed by the hydrant and tried not to cry.

Twenty- Five year old Detective Anthony DiNozzo was on his game this week. He was on a complete high even though his Mustang was in the shop and he had to walk home, he was happy; He busted a drug ring and gave closure to widow. DiNozzo didn't give a damn that his co-workers just thought it was dumb luck and he was a complete screw up.

Tony almost missed it, had he had his iPod on he certainly would have. The faint sound of snuffling whimpers could be hear. Listening carefully Tony followed the noise and was shocked to discover a little boy. The little thing was no older than three. He had very short black hair that was soaking wet and his blue eyes where filled with tears. Tony quickly went to pick up the poor child and was shocked when a tiny little fist punched him square on the nose.

" I not go wif you, you not Dahdee" the little boy yelled.

Stunned Tony stepped back, held his hands up in surrender and showed his badge.

" I'm a police officer, where is your mommy little guy"

" Doh No" The tyke said. If it wasn't for the giant tears in the boy's eyes Tony would have called his face stoic.

" Alright I'm going to pick you up. Take you to my place so we can look for your mommy and daddy in the morning. That Ok?"

" uh huh" the boy sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes.

Picking the boy up Tony smiled when he popped his thumb in his mouth and started to shut his eyes. Looking the boy over Tony said. " You look like a little Mark Harmon" and was very surprised when a little hand slapped the back of his head.

" I not a Mah-ark hamen, I'ma Jeffer-Ro Gi-Hibbs! Who You?"

" Alright little Gibbs, I'm Tony DiNozzo" Tony said and the boy nodded obviously content.


	2. Chapter 2

I figure little Gibbs is a couple months older than three. The Gibbs family were a low income family just making ends meet. The polar opposite of how Tony would of been raised.

Tony huddled his little charge close and stopped at the nearest Wal-Mart. He wasn't sure why the wee boy was dressed in such over-sized and obviously adult clothes but they needed to be changed. Plopping the little guy in the kiddie seat of the cart Tony ruffled his hair before pushing toward the boys section. All the boy needed were the basics.

" Hey kid, you wear diapers?" Tony asked, he really wanted to be sure.

" I's ohmost potty tawained, I has a assadent wast night"

" hmm tell you what little man, How about we get you some big boy undies for the day and pull-up training pants for the night"

" oh k"

Tony threw a package of night-time pull-ups with Cars on them into the cart. He continued to toss in what he viewed as a need a pack of socks, toddler sized box-briefs, pair of jeans, pair of sweat pants a hoodie and a pair of pyjamas. Tony had to admit the kid was a quiet one, he seemed content to just take everything in.

" Wozzo" The detective was pulled from his thoughts by the little boys voice.

" Paweese" Jethro said pointing to a little t-shirt with a boat on it.

" ah you like boats sport?"

" I wuv um"

" alright we'll take it!" Tony couldn't help smiling at the beaming child.

Making a quick stop in the grocery section, Tony decided to stock up. He really only had half a six pack and a loaf of bread in the fridge. It wasn't like he spent much time in the kitchen. With one last stop in the toy section Tony let gibbs pick out a plush cuddle pal to take home. He ended up picking a teddy bear dressed in desert camo who he promptly named Gunny. Purchases made Tony pulled pulled out his cell phone and ordered a cab home.

During the ride to DiNozzo's apartment Jethro had fallen asleep and Tony was surprised to see the boy wake up the minute the cab stopped moving for more than a minute. Grabbing most of their stuff, Tony handed Gibbs the bag with his teddy and the fruit snacks and animal crackers and asked if he could handled it. Tony laughed bemused by the boys set face and determination to accomplish carrying the bag in.

Once inside Tony took a look at the clock and decided to give his new little buddy a half a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of milk before sending him to bed.

" Wozzo?"

" Yeah little buddy?"

" I gosta go potty"

" Ok, it's that door over there"

" WOZZO"

" What?"

" I needed your whelp, You got'ed to wift me up"

" Alrighty" Tony had forgotten just how big a toilet must seem to a little munchkin like Jethro.

Once Tony had the little guy in his new Dinosaur Pyjamas and tucked into his bed. He sat himself down to watch a little bit of TV. He decided he'd camp out on the couch. It wasn't to long before the sound of tiny foot falls caught Tony's attention and little Jethro was at his feet with a few tears in his eyes and Gunny hanging from his hand by his ear.

" Wozzo can we sleepid wiv you?"

" Sure" Tony said as he swooped in and picked his little charge up and threw him in the air capturing a few small little boy giggles before dropping him and his soldier bear buddy on the bed. Tony threw on his own PJ pants and got comfy in bed and smiled when Gibbs snuggled up close to him and quickly fell asleep.

" Who are you little Jethro Gibbs?" Tony said to himself. He couldn't figure out how a little boy had ended up on the streets of baltimore cold and all on his own. Whoever he was, Tony would find answers.

Pretty soon Tony was fast asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Whats up everyone, thanks for the reviews. I decided to do a bit update a little scene if you will.

Tony was having one of the best sleeps he'd had in a long time. He'd called in and informed his boss a family emergency had arisen and he'd be watching over his God Son for for a couple of days. Of course everyone laughed and made their remarks but the Detective did not care, he was given his time off and sue him if he wasn't going to enjoy it and sleep in. After all the little kid gave off such a large amount of body head it was like falling asleep with his laptop, just safer.

Mean while a little red head girl sat on a sofa watching the little boy on the TV. She lived in heaven with her mommy and her Grandpa Jackson. Gampy J was new in heaven, he'd only been there for seven months but she loved having him around. He always gave her an extra cookie before bed when her mommy wasn't looking. Her mommy had been walking the other day and met a very special angel his name was Simon and he granted her one wish and thats why she was looking at the little boy on the TV.

" Gampy J, Mommy come look! Daddy's silly"

Jackson and Shannon came and watched the TV little Jethro was sitting on Tony's tummy while Gunny sat on his chest. He was trying everything to wake the detective up. All three people in the room started to laugh when Jethro fed up with trying to wake Tony up nicely grabbed his nose making Tony jump and poor little Jethro got thrown off the bed only to start laughing from the floor. Shannon chuckled Gibbs was quite a silly man when they were married and clearly a sillier boy growing up. She had made her wish. She wished that Jethro could have a second chance to have a happy life and not always have hurt in his heart. Though she wasn't sure if Gibbs' would remember her or even Kelly they boy were happy he'd get to be happy again.

Back in Baltimore Tony looked over the side of his bed at the laughing boy.

" What are you doing down there? You silly boy"

" I maded you jump and I wanded here" Jethro got out between his giggles.

" Wook what ta-hime it is" " You pos'd to be Uppity Wozzo"

Tony peered at the clock realizing it was only 5:30 and clearly not time to be up yet. Rolling his eyes at the crazy little kid who'd come into his life Tony patted a spot beside him on the bed.

" Wanna hear a story sport?"

" uh huh" Gibbs said excitedly and clambered back onto the bed with gunny and settled down beside Tony. The detective began to little Gibbs the single most boring story he could. He recited the trends of the stock market. Needless to say young Gibbs was fast back asleep and Tony not far behind him


End file.
